<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恩闪桃色冰棍 18x 腹黑小恩x诱受闪 by punkya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519282">恩闪桃色冰棍 18x 腹黑小恩x诱受闪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya'>punkya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/strange fake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恩闪桃色冰棍 18x 腹黑小恩x诱受闪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>注意，本文有R18情节，冰棍PLAY，英雄王OOC等</p><p>内容简介：二货吉尔加美什惹怒了基友恩奇都，恩奇都决定好好惩罚一下这个二货</p><p>———————————————————————————————–</p><p>（一）</p><p>后穴和体内几乎被冷得麻木了，男根已经肿胀不堪。<br/>看着罪魁祸首一脸得意地吃着冰棍，再看看自己肿胀难受的小吉尔，吉尔加美什便陷入深深的悔不当初之中。</p><p>他千错万错，就不该惹他的朋友恩奇都生气！<br/>半小时前。。。<br/>“太好了！我赢了！”恩奇都兴奋地宣布着自己的胜利。<br/>“什么？本王竟然输了。。。”吉尔加美什不敢置信地盯着电视屏幕里的比分。<br/>这个游戏是他最拿手的，但他竟然输给了不太常打电动的恩奇都。<br/>吉尔加美什无论如何都难以接受这个诡异的事实，于是他把自己的失败归结于炎热的天气。<br/>沿海城市的夏天是个台风季节。最糟糕的天气莫过于台风吹袭前几天。<br/>这段时间往往是最闷热最潮湿的时候，经常出现多人中暑事件。而现在正正处在这样的天气中。<br/>“本王只是一时被这个鬼天气热昏了，要是能凉快个两三度才不会输给你这种新手！”吉尔加美什不满地硬撑，“这个鬼天气实在<br/>在折磨人啦，你看稍微动一下就出一身汗了，像本王这种热血青年怎么受的了。。。”</p><p>吉尔加美什的身体也因为情绪的波动而冒着一身汗，即使在开着空调的房间里，汗水也弄湿了吉尔加美什的衬衣。<br/>透着汗水的衬衣贴到吉尔加美什曲线分明的躯体上，衣服的颜色变成了半透明，隐约间能看到吉尔加美什精壮的胸膛上两颗蓓蕾是如何的粉嫩。<br/>这种雾里看花终隔一层的诱惑比完全裸露更为诱人。</p><p> </p><p>因为出了些汗，吉尔加美什把衬衣的领口拉得更开，玲珑的锁骨随之表露无遗。<br/>雪白的颈脖在金发的衬托下更为白皙，精致的五官，火红的双筒，恩奇都时常感叹造物主是花费了的多少时日才造出此等如玉雕般的美人呢？<br/>吉尔加美什好像天生就会发光一般，无论在哪里都会把人们的视线全部掠夺一般。<br/>“渐渐地，我的眼里变得只有你了”，这是恩奇都夺走吉尔加美什的初吻前向对方诉说着的情愫。<br/>听着友人的抱怨，恩奇都没有回嘴。他默默地走到冰箱前，从冷冻层拿出了一包冒着白气、用塑料袋装着的颇为沉重的东西。<br/>然后走回吉尔加美什根前二话不说把那包东西直接扔到吉尔加美什的头上。<br/>“好冰！”正因为发表着不满言论而浑身冒着微汗的吉尔加美什被这么当头一击才回过神来并停止抱怨。<br/>“我看吉尔你不是被热昏了，是被热傻了吧”，恩奇都嘟着红润的嘴唇回击吉尔加美什的言论，<br/>“我刚来的时候买了些冰棍雪糕，你用他们好好地降下温吧，哼！”，说完，恩奇都便别过了头。<br/>看到友人生气了，吉尔加美什也不好再抱怨什么。毕竟刚刚被这包冰棍降了一下体温，头脑果然清醒了一点。<br/>再细想一下，吉尔加美什对恩奇都的胜利也没有先前的惊讶。<br/>恩奇都本来就很聪明，有着和他相当的聪慧头脑和筋力。<br/>外形就更不用说，作为男性，即使样子看起来有些许阴柔，却不是女性那种柔弱。恩奇都有着超越性别的美，<br/>无论作为男人或女人来说都能以美来形容。<br/>吉尔加美什刚和恩奇都刚成为普通朋友时正值血气方刚的年龄，那是的他常常会幻想如果恩奇都是女性的话自己是何如和“她”XXOO，<br/>用什么办法才能推到“她”。<br/>不久后，他的幻想竟然成真了，不过是他被恩奇都推到。<br/>吉尔加美什解开了塑料袋，看到恩奇都买了不同种类的冰棍和雪糕，但基本都是他们都喜欢的口味。<br/>他从袋内随手拿出了一支粉红色的草莓口味的冰棍安静地吃着。那支草莓冰棍呈圆柱形，吉尔加美什粉红的舌头轻轻地舔着冰棍，<br/>时而吸允，时而把整根冰棍放进口中，有时眉头因为被冰牙到而微皱，但总体看表情还是相当满足。<br/>只是平常的进食，为什么吉尔会表现得有那么几分香艳呢？如果把冰棍换成别的东西，吉尔还会舔得如此满足吗？<br/>吉尔加美什不知道，他此时的样子已经被恩奇都看在眼里了。<br/>室内沉寂的气氛让吉尔加美什感到不自在，想到在这个大热天时还肯出门来陪伴自己的恩奇都，平时自大的吉尔加美什竟有些内疚。<br/>“小恩不吃吗?”，吉尔加美什先开口打破了沉默，语气带着歉意，像是做错事的小孩。这个自大的男人，如果是他人他才不会放下身姿。<br/>“吃啊，我当然吃”，恩奇都转过头来，语气中还带着些不满，但相比刚才明显已经柔软了不少。<br/>吉尔加美什能从恩奇都的眼中看到一闪而过的狡猾，但他并没有太在意。<br/>“你要什么口味的？有草莓、巧克力、香草。。。”吉尔加美什一手拿着刚刚在吃的冰棍，一手翻着袋子说。<br/>本来站着的恩奇面对着吉尔加美什蹲了下来，一手夺过吉尔加美什手中的冰棍，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势把冰棍插进吉尔加美什的<br/>裤裆里。因为接触到温热的体温，冰棍迅速地溶解了，并在吉尔加美什的裤子上形成了一滩水迹。<br/>吉尔加美什被友人突如其来的举动吓坏了，一时间没反应过来。到他回过神来的时候自己被压倒在地上，<br/>大腿被恩奇都用双臂紧紧地锁着，反抗不能。无法反抗的吉尔加美什只能用双手推着恩奇都作无谓的挣扎。<br/>恩奇都用手以不轻不重的力道隔着裤子不停按压着吉尔加美什裤子里的冰棍。突然接受到外来冰冷的刺激，小吉尔马上便有了反应。<br/>原本软趴趴的小吉尔随着冰棍的摩擦慢慢地肿胀起来，但因为冰棍的温度实在太低，吉尔加美什感到胯下有些麻痹，所以自己究竟<br/>肿大到哪个程度他也不清楚。<br/>“小恩你突然干什么，快停手”，好冰好难受，吉尔加美什希望恩奇多停手。<br/>恩奇都脸带微笑地说：“我也要吃冰棍，但我要吃的是吉♂尔♂的♂冰♂棍哦”，说完，恩奇都还扮出了一个天真无邪的鬼脸。<br/>脱俗的气质使恩奇都现在即使做着邪恶的事看起来都是如此圣洁。但了解恩奇都的吉尔加美什绝对不会被欺骗，吉尔加美什知道<br/>当小恩看起来越是无害的时候，就代表他那时正盘算着或已经着手干坏事了。而那些坏事十有八九都是针对吉尔加美什的！<br/>恩奇都按压着冰棍的手并没有停下来，反而更为仔细地刻意用冰棍摩擦着小吉尔的部份。摩擦了一会儿冰棍已经溶解了一大半，<br/>在冰棍内的扁木条也露了出来，木条对比起冰棍稍硬，当木条刮到脆弱的小吉尔时，吉尔加美什不由得打了一个冷颤。<br/>木条不会融化，就这样，木条随着冰棍的摩擦也一并轻刮着小吉尔，相比单纯的冰冷，来自木条稍微激烈的触感让吉尔加美什渐渐有了快感。<br/>“嗯。。。好麻哦小恩。。。”，吉尔加美什向恩奇都抱怨着，虽然他的双手已经推着恩奇都，但从话语间恩奇都明白吉尔加美什已经进入状态了，<br/>因为他仅仅是汇报着此刻的感受，而没有要求恩奇都停止。<br/>“吉尔看着好难受哦，把它放出来应该会好受点吧？”，虽然是问句，但恩奇都并没有征求吉尔加美什意见的打算，恩奇都拔出了<br/>插在吉尔加美什裤裆里冰棍融化剩下的木棍，然后径自地脱下吉尔加美什的裤子。吉尔加美什也没有多作反抗，就乖乖地让友人把自己的<br/>小吉尔暴露在空气中。没有了衣服的束缚，小吉尔便弹了起来。小吉尔看起来很健康，挺拔地昂起高贵的头。这时吉尔加美什的衬衣还穿在上身，<br/>但衣物早已凌乱不堪，领口歪向了一则，娇美的蓓蕾坦露了出来，脸颊红通通的，金色的发丝散落在极致的五官周围，火热的双瞳早因为情欲而<br/>迷离。整个人看起来就像是可怜的小媳妇。如果不狠狠地欺负一下一定会很对不起自己，恩奇都想着。<br/>刚刚的粉红色草莓味冰棍溶解后均匀地沾在小吉尔的表面，把小吉尔的颜色染得非常可爱，香甜的草莓味从小吉尔身上传来。<br/>因为小吉尔和四周的空气有温差，小吉尔周围竟冒起了薄薄的白气。整条小吉尔看起来活像刚刚从冰箱拿出的草莓味冰棍，<br/>等待着被咬一口。<br/>“看起来很美味呢，我开动了！”，恩奇都十分满意自己制作的“吉尔冰棍”，便迫不及待地想要试试味道。<br/>恩奇都先是用舌尖轻轻地，点到即止舔弄着小吉尔。冰凉得肌肤接触到温热的舌尖，即使只有一点点，冷热的反差也令吉尔加美什的快感升级。<br/>但不够，他想要更多更多，蜻蜓点水般得逗弄根本难以满足吉尔加美什，吉尔加美什不禁扭动着身子以示不满，<br/>随着身子扭动小吉尔也左右摇摆。从恩奇都的角度看过去就像是小吉尔在摇头撒娇渴求着恩奇都。<br/>恩奇都当然明白吉尔加美什在示威，正当他准备把整个小吉尔含到嘴里的时候，他突然想到这笨蛋刚刚输了游戏找借口，还不相信会输给自己。<br/>还是有一点不爽呢。。。恩奇都想着就觉得惩罚一下他这个骄傲的友人。<br/>于是恩奇都便停止了手上和嘴上的工作，又放开了吉尔加美什被禁锢的双腿。<br/>恩奇都从旁边那来他买来的那袋冰棍雪糕，在里面挑选着冰棍。<br/>吉尔加美什不解，他此时只想小恩能继续刚刚的行为，他实在太渴望小恩的舌头了！<br/>“嗯。。小恩！”，吉尔加美什撒着娇，又左右轻轻摆动下体把小吉尔摇啊摆啊地暗示着他的渴求。<br/>恩奇都转过头来，对着吉尔加美什露出了一个和善得不得了的笑容，以平和的语气对吉尔加美什说：“吉尔，你刚刚说<br/>因为太热了对吧。只是脱下裤子散热效果很差，你里面也应该好好降温！”<br/>说完，恩奇都拿出一支牛奶味的冰棍，撕开包装，恩奇都拿着冰棍又坐回吉尔加美什的双腿间，拍了一拍胸口，<br/>胸有成竹地说：“都交给我吧，吉尔！”。<br/>深知恩奇都性格的吉尔加美什知道小恩现在已经彻底地黑化了，逃出生天的可能性为零。而且他也没有多余的精力逃走了，下体肿大得这么<br/>糟糕，必须先把火给灭熄。<br/>恩奇都把吉尔加美什的双腿掰得更开，并把吉尔加美什的臀部托高。这样的体位恩奇都便能清楚地看到吉尔加美什的后穴。恩奇都把手上的牛奶冰棍抵到了吉尔加美什的后穴前，用冰棍在吉尔加美什的后穴外侧附近轻轻地划着圈圈，只在外围按摩，并没有把冰棍插入。<br/>吉尔加美什早因为这新奇刺激的逗弄舒服得说不出话来。后穴冰冰凉凉的，刚开始接触冰棍时还有点不适应，但当肌肤适应了温度后却觉得比以往单纯的PLAY更有快感。恩奇都力度适中，快慢适应，刚刚的牛奶冰棍已经有点融化，弄得吉尔加美什的后穴湿滑又粘稠，并散发着淡淡的牛奶味道。<br/>这股牛奶味和吉尔加美什前端的草莓味相互融合，闻上去像极草莓牛奶味道。这股草莓牛奶味把整个空间都染得异常暧昧。<br/>突然，吉尔加美什感到肚子内有一股异常冰冷的感觉。原来是恩奇都突然把整根牛奶冰棍都插进去了。吉尔加美什原本以为恩奇都会慢慢地，一点点地，等他后穴完全放松了再插入，就像他们之前的一样，没想到黑化的恩奇都竟然会如此狠心。<br/>极低的温度给吉尔加美什的体内带来了不适，吉尔加美什不禁用力挤压体内，好像想把这个冰冷的硬物排出体内一样。但恩奇都却用手狠狠地顶着那根牛奶冰棍。任凭吉尔加美什怎样用力，他都是在作无用功。本来以这样的突然进攻，吉尔加美什应该会感受到撕裂感，但因为低温，现在吉尔加美什的体内除了麻痹已经什么感觉也没有。<br/>吉尔加美什忍不住向恩奇都发出抗议：“冷。。。冷。。。不。。不要。。。”<br/>听到吉尔加美什连完整的话都说不完整，一股胜利感从恩奇都胸口中油然而生。那个自大骄傲的家伙现在正在自己的控制下失去了理智，想想就觉得太棒了。<br/>恩奇都并没有理会吉尔加美什口中的抗议，也没有给吉尔加美什喘息的机会。恩奇都慢慢地抽出冰棍，然后又大力快速的插入，如此反复。<br/>吉尔加美什绷紧双脚以承受冰冷的异物摩擦着肉壁的不适。虽然冰棍时冰冰凉凉的，但随着快速的抽插，吉尔加美什竟觉得后穴竟渐渐地发烫。随着抽送，冰棍迅速地融化在体内，很快冰棍变完全溶解了。填充物消失了，吉尔加美什马上感到空虚起来，他渴望有些什么东西能填满自己。<br/>“一棍冰棍是不是不太够呢，吉尔？”恩奇都摆出了无辜的表情，水汪汪的大眼睛好像十分担心着友人的情况。然而他只是故意问吉尔加美什，已经黑化的恩奇都只想惩罚这个自大狂，想看看这个自大狂像个荡夫一样哀求自己的表情。<br/>“不够！还要！还要啊！”吉尔加美什已经丢弃了自尊与思考能力，他只希望刚刚的充实感能回来。<br/>恩奇都双手捧着吉尔加美什绯红的小脸，信誓旦旦地说：“没关系的吉尔，包在我身上！”<br/>恩奇都又在装着冰棍雪糕的袋子里拿出了冰棍，不过这次拿出了两根。<br/>恩奇都边撕包装边说:“这些冰棍已经融化了不少，没有刚刚的粗大了，一次只用一根我怕降温力道不够。”<br/>“两根。。。一起？”吉尔加美什听到两根有点担心，想向恩奇都求情温柔点，但刚开口便被恩奇都打断了。<br/>“吉尔的后面松趴趴得所以没关系的啦！”恩奇都故意漫不经心地说着慌话，其实他最清楚吉尔加美什的后穴是多么的紧致舒适。<br/>听到恩奇都说自己的后穴松趴趴，吉尔加美什突然有点自卑。在他们的关系中，攻得位置并不是固定一人，有时他也会反攻小恩，虽然大部分时候都是小恩为主。他从前插入小恩的时候就知道小恩的体内犹如天堂，丝滑、充满弹性，稍不注意就可能会秒射。他们虽是朋友，也是竞争对手，听到恩奇都给自己这么勉强的评价，吉尔加美什就不敢再反驳什么，好想觉得别人肯使用你的后穴就是恩赐一般。明明以个性来看吉尔加美什比较强势，但在床上大部分时间，他都会被恩奇都吃得死死。<br/>“那。。好吧。。。”吉尔加美什放弃抵抗，自卑的情绪都写在脸上了，他把双腿尽量张开，并用双手掰开了自己的后穴，希望能借此迎接接下来的冲击。<br/>看到吉尔加美什如此乖巧，恩奇都的心情也舒畅了不少，但他却没准备对吉尔加美什温柔点。<br/>对自大狂不需要心软！恩奇都在心里盘算着。<br/>恩奇都拿着两根冰棍来到吉尔加美什的后穴前，这次两根都是香蕉味的脆皮冰棍，冰棍的外形造得像真的香蕉一样。<br/>恩奇都先是把一根插入吉尔伽美什的后穴中。感受到空虚又被填满，吉尔加美什发喘了阵阵娇喘。脆皮表皮有点脆脆硬硬的，一插进去，就被吉尔加美什的肉壁夹碎了。<br/>插入一根，恩奇都马上就插入了第二根。插入的第一根香蕉冰棍已经因为融化而变细了一点，但两根一起的体积还是比较大，即使没有恩奇都的巨大，但因为冷冻而令肌肉紧张，吉尔加美什感到一点点微痛。<br/>“呜。。。痛。。。”，吉尔加美什呜咽着，眼睛有点湿湿的。看起开可怜极了。<br/>恩奇都故意忽略吉尔加美什的呜咽，两根插入后便二话不说地开始抽送着，快速地抽出，快速地插入。金黄色的脆皮沾满了雪白的肌肤，就像那灿烂的金发一样，和吉尔加美什是何等般配。<br/>恩奇都看入了迷，意乱情迷的脸，眼角闪着的晶莹，蜷缩着的修长脚趾。。。一切一切都是这么动人，只有他才能见证这个男人露出这样淫荡的表情。<br/>他想看更多更多，赤红双瞳旁的晶莹还不够！<br/>他停不下来了！<br/>于是恩奇都便用比刚刚更快的速度摆弄着两根冰棍。<br/>被抽插的男人因为承受强烈的冲击而发出了阵阵呻吟，整个景象淫靡不堪。<br/>冰棍随着抽送慢慢地变细，注意到这个的恩奇都便用一手握冰棍抽插，另一手从袋子里拿出新的冰棍，已经不顾得是什么味道了，用牙齿胡乱地咬开包装，拿掉一个已经变细的冰棍，然后又马上补充较粗的新冰棍。<br/>被新冰棍插入的吉尔加美什后穴又被撑大，终于忍不住了，眼角的星星点点晶莹留了出来，并发出更大的叫声：<br/>“不行了。。。啊。。。”<br/>“吉尔的小穴要坏掉了哦！”恩奇都这样恐吓着吉尔加美什。<br/>“不。。。小恩。。。救救本王。。。救。。。。呜。。。。”，呜咽声越来越大，吉尔加美什口中还不时哀求着恩奇都救他。<br/>他成功了！这个目中无人的自大吉狂尔加美什正哭着求他！无上的喜悦从恩奇都心中爆发出来了！<br/>达到目的的恩奇都不自觉地弯起了嘴角，眼里发着光，欣赏着这个在自己调教之下不知廉耻的吉尔加美什。<br/>“就这样去吧吉尔！射出来小穴就能好了”，恩奇多半安慰半欺骗着吉尔加美什。<br/>“啊。。。好。。。都听。。。小恩的。。。啊。。。”吉尔加美什已经放弃了思考，只知道遵照这恩奇都。<br/>突然，吉尔加美什弓起了身子，掰开着自己的臀肉的双手用力得差点插进肉里面，可爱的脚趾曲得更紧，恩奇都知道吉尔加美什快要到极限了，便又加快了冰棍的抽插速度，“啊！”一生大叫，吉尔加美什达到了快乐的顶点，体内的欲望也随之而喷射出来。<br/>随着肌肉收缩，吉尔加美什后穴插着的冰棍都被他压得不成形。<br/>恩奇都早已为这刻做好准备，他用一只手尽量接住吉尔加美什射出的欲望，然后把手中接着的欲望都倒到一个带纸杯的哈根达斯雪糕里。<br/>刚刚经历完高潮，吉尔加美什喘着大气，后穴中融化的雪糕慢慢地流得一地都是。疲惫不堪的吉尔伽美什赤裸着下体，张开双腿还无防范地躺在地上，后穴里还流淌着黏糊糊的液体。特别是下体散发着的香甜又混杂着男性的糜香弄得室内的暧昧不降反升。</p><p>—————————————————————————-</p><p>吉尔加美什仍躺在地上，而恩奇都则是跨坐在吉尔加美什身上。刚刚抽送冰棍时恩奇都的手上沾上了不少融化的粘液，他用黏糊糊的手抚摸着还沉浸在高潮余韵中的吉尔加美什白里透红的脸，</p><p>“舒服吗吉尔？”，说着，恩奇都又把手指申进了吉尔加美什的口中，“刚刚帮你的时候那些冰棍沾得我满手都是，你要负责舔干净</p><p>哦！”</p><p>吉尔加美什想着了魔一样只要听到恩奇都的要求便二话不说地去完成，他含着恩奇都纤细的手指一根根地吸允，把上面的粘液舔得干干净净。</p><p>清理完手指，他又用柔软的舌头仔细地舔着恩奇都软绵绵的手掌，不一会儿恩奇都的手就被他舔得湿漉漉。清理完一只手，吉尔加美什正准备清理另一只手</p><p>时却被恩奇都制止了，恩奇都对吉尔加美什说：“看你清理得这么干净，给你奖励哦！”。</p><p>恩奇都用食指和中指从刚刚那个装着吉尔加美什欲望的哈根达斯雪糕中挖出了一些雪糕，还刻意地把吉尔加美什的欲望和雪糕混在一起。</p><p>然后送到吉尔加美什的嘴中。虽然之前已经尝过恩奇都JING YE的味道，但尝试自己的味道还是第一次，而且他的味道还混杂着他喜爱口味的雪糕，</p><p>这样的尝试让吉尔加美什又兴奋了起来，口中的雪糕像催情毒药一般慢慢把吉尔加美什推进欲望的深渊。</p><p>吉尔加美什看到恩奇都的裤裆已经胀大，思及恩奇都强壮有力的粗壮，吉尔加美什的后穴便痕痒起来了，几根冰棍根本不能满足他，</p><p>他想要小恩的！他邹着眉头向恩奇都恳求：“后面好痒，小恩，帮帮本王！”</p><p>恩奇都一面忧愁地回答：“但是吉尔，如果我帮了你的话，你就不能吃雪糕了。。。。”，停顿了一下，恩奇都像想到了妙计一样。</p><p>“有办法了！”恩奇都廓然开朗地说，“把我的衣物和你的衣服都全部脱下来！”恩奇都以命令的口吻说着。</p><p>虽然恩奇都用的是命令，但吉尔加美什听起来就像是对方要大赦他一样，快速纯熟地把两人碍事的衣物全部卸下。</p><p>吉尔加美什看到恩奇都曲线分明的小腹下的粗壮是那么硕大挺拔。一想到这个东西将会在自己的肚子里搅来搅去弄得自己欲仙欲死，吉尔加美什便露出</p><p>饥渴的神情。</p><p>然后他看到恩奇都挖出了一些刚刚那杯哈根达斯雪糕，并把它们仔细地涂抹在恩奇都的粗壮上。恩奇都清纯的脸配上如此大胆的举动</p><p>看得吉尔加美什目瞪口呆。恩奇都的硕大沾满了雪糕，而且上面能隐约看得出混有一点点吉尔加美什刚刚射出的JING YE，看起来十分可口。</p><p>吉尔加美什不能忍耐了，他轻摇着恩奇都的手恳求着恩奇都快满足他。</p><p>看到吉尔加美什急起来，恩奇都就大发慈悲赶紧涂抹好雪糕，然后转过身去。现在恩奇都的头对在吉尔加美什的</p><p>下体，而恩奇都的下体又对着吉尔加美什的头，两人形成了69的姿势，恩奇都在上，吉尔加美什在下。</p><p>“吉尔，现在我请你吃特制‘小恩冰棍’，你要吃干净，不能浪费哦！”恩奇都背对着吉尔加美什叮嘱。</p><p>吉尔加美什没有等恩奇都说完变迫不及待地把恩奇都的硕大整根含进嘴里。恩奇都在心里感叹，真是个心急的家伙。</p><p>因为刚刚的运动让吉尔加美什出了不少汗，高潮过后正值口干舌燥。恩奇都的硕大冰冰冷冷的含起来舒服极了，上面还有甜甜的味道。</p><p>于是吉尔加美什像十天没吃饭的饥民一样一接触到恩奇都的硕大变把整根含到最深处，即使顶到咽喉也完全不介意，并一边吸允一边在嘴腔内用灵活的舌头360度无死角地舔着那硕大的每一处。</p><p>下体传来的快感令恩奇都更兴奋，因此他的硕大在吉尔加美什的口中又胀大了一圈。吉尔加美什本来已经是有点勉强地含着恩奇都的硕大，这次胀大后吉尔加美什便不得不把嘴巴张得更开以容纳整条硕大。</p><p>但吉尔加美什并没有介意，相反的，他吸允得更卖力，并用双手转动着恩奇都硕大后的面的两个DAN DAN。</p><p>看到吉尔加美什的卖力服务，恩奇都也不让双手闲着。刚刚那杯哈根达斯雪糕其实恩奇都只把中心部分挖空了，在杯子四周他有意</p><p>地留了一圈，现在杯子里的雪糕就像是一个空心圆柱体一样。恩奇都把那杯雪糕开口朝下直接让小吉尔插进了圆柱体的空心部分，这样，小吉尔的四周</p><p>就被雪糕仅仅地包裹着。已经升回室温的、微软的小吉尔一接触到冰凉的外物，又迅速地肿胀起来。因为强大的刺激，吉尔加美什嘴里发着嗯嗯的声音。</p><p>小吉尔就这样插在雪糕内，恩奇都准备再次制作‘吉尔冰棍’，毕竟刚刚不能算是正式地品尝‘吉尔冰棍’。</p><p>安顿好前面，恩奇都也没打算让吉尔加美什的后穴闲着。这家伙刚刚一直喊着后面痕痒，估计是欲求不满了。</p><p>仔细一看，恩奇都才发现原来刚刚插入吉尔加美什后穴的冰棍的木棒忘记拿出来，一直插在那里，而自己在补充新冰棍的时候有时也忘记把旧冰棍的木棒拿出来，</p><p>就这样，吉尔加美什的后穴现在插着五根木棒！地上也有三四根木棒，恩奇都不得感叹这家伙还真能吃！</p><p>慢慢地把吉尔加美什后穴的木棒全部抽出来，每次抽出木棒，后穴里都有很多融化的雪糕被抽出来，但看着地上雪糕的量，总体也没有八九根的量。</p><p>恩奇都又注意到了吉尔加美什稍圆润的小腹，他熟知吉尔加美什的身体，这种圆润的小腹绝对不可能出现在普通的吉尔加美什身上。这么一想，</p><p>恩奇都就知道刚刚的雪糕还有很大量留在吉尔加美什的体内。这么寒凉的东西在人体内一定会肚子痛的！于是恩奇都决定帮吉尔加美什把体内的雪糕都弄出来。</p><p>恩奇都一手按压着吉尔加美什的小腹，一手用手指插进吉尔加美什的后穴里抠啊抠的。因为有挤压肚子，吉尔加美什体内的雪糕就哗啦啦地</p><p>流出来了。后穴传来的强烈快感让吉尔加美什舒服得要死，正在舔弄恩奇都的DAN DAN的吉尔加美什呢喃着：“呀呀呀。。。好爽哦。。。呀呀呀。。。”</p><p>恩奇都最先只插入了一根手指，但发现只用一根手指抠效率太低，于是便尽量多地插入手指，两根三根四根，恩奇都把除了拇指外的手指全都插进吉尔加美什的后穴中。</p><p>果然这样效率最高，没过多久，吉尔加美什的后穴就只残留着一点点雪糕了。</p><p>正好这时恩奇都小吉尔上的雪糕已经全融光了，融化的雪糕重新沾湿了小吉尔。‘吉尔冰棍’已经制作完成，是时候品尝了。</p><p>恩奇都没有犹豫地直接把整根‘吉尔冰棍’都含着了口中。</p><p>恩奇都的口腔软绵绵热辣辣的，口腔内壁如丝绸般幼滑，吉尔加美什现在宛若漫游于天堂。后穴持续的快感加上前端的极致触感，吉尔加美什很快便弃械投降，</p><p>把所有的小吉尔们释放在恩奇都口中。</p><p>—————————————————————————-</p><p>含着一口小吉尔们的恩奇都转个身来，结束了69体位，直接轻轻地压在吉尔加美什身上直面着吉尔加美什。二话不说，恩奇都吻上了吉尔加美什。</p><p>“嗯。。。”。被突然吻上，吉尔加美什是有些许惊讶，这次性爱展开很神奇，自己并没有经过什么正统的前戏便射了两次。与其说是性爱，不如说是恩奇都对他的惩罚比较适合。</p><p>吉尔加美什知道和享受各种PLAY的自己不同，恩奇都更喜欢诸如拖手拥抱接吻等等需要一点心灵相通的交流。恩奇都说过接吻是奇妙的交流，它是在交合时唯一超越性别的平等行为。</p><p>你吻上对方的时候对方也正在吻着你。所以根本不存你吻他还是他吻你。在你们嘴唇</p><p>碰嘴唇的那一刻，你们已经都输了，也都赢了。接吻的两人都被对方吃了，也互相拥有了对方。恩奇都很享受和吉尔加美什接吻，所以吉尔加美什每次都会很</p><p>认真地和恩奇都接吻。</p><p>四片丰满的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，两人都被对方的柔软吻得无法停止。恩奇都把舌头伸进吉尔加美什的口腔内，吉尔加美什也不甘示弱地迎接恩奇都缠绵的湿吻，两人的舌头很快便交缠在一起。</p><p>吻着吻着，吉尔加美什尝到了熟悉的味道，那是来自他的小吉尔们的味道！</p><p>原来恩奇都刚刚没有吞掉或吐掉小吉尔们，而是含着它们就这样吻上吉尔加美什。吉尔加美什也觉得没所谓，反而为现在两人能在同一个时间品尝着同一个东西而欣喜。</p><p>不舍地离开了吉尔加美什的嘴唇，恩奇都吻上了吉尔加美什的耳垂。恩奇都用舌尖轻轻勾画出耳垂的形状，又用舌头伸进耳洞内，逗得吉尔加美什全身骚软无力。</p><p>恩奇都慢慢往下进攻，细致地舔过吉尔加美什的雪白颈脖和玲珑的锁骨。</p><p>很多人喜欢在自己迷恋的人身上烙上各种印记，像吻痕什么的，但恩奇都和吉尔加美什却讨厌这种做法。只用这种表面的做法来宣泄主权未免太肤浅了，</p><p>如果对方必须要写上自己名字才属于你，那么那个人根本就不曾属于过你。如果你必须在对方身上写上名字才相信对方，那么你从来未曾相信过对方。</p><p>恩奇都和吉尔加美什不需要这些刻意肤浅的东西，他们无条件地信任着彼此。</p><p>来到吉尔加美什精壮的胸口，恩奇都舔着吉尔加美什一边的乳首，用手指把玩着另一边。</p><p>“这里好像还都没有被疼爱吧？”恩奇都变舔着边说。</p><p>吉尔加美什有着两颗异常敏感的蓓蕾，恩奇都知道其实这两颗樱桃就是吉尔加美什的弱点。只要对它们稍加挑逗，吉尔加美什便会意乱情迷。</p><p>一边的乳首被恩奇多含在嘴里轻吸着，另一边则被恩奇都用指尖快速地上下左右摩擦着。恩奇都就像逗小猫玩一样挑逗着吉尔加美什一边的乳首，让吉尔加美什陷入</p><p>忘我的境界里。</p><p>“呀嗯。。。好爽。。。”</p><p>“吉尔很喜欢乳首被玩弄吧？”</p><p>“嗯啊。。。喜欢。。。好喜欢。。。”</p><p>“任何人玩弄都喜欢吗”，恩奇都试探地问。</p><p>“小恩。。。只有小恩。。可以。。。呀呀呀呀。。啊！”本来只是轻轻地挑弄吉尔加美什的乳首，但听到吉尔加美什说着只有自己才能触碰他的敏感——如同表白般的话语，</p><p>恩奇都不禁欣喜若狂，便骤然加大了手上和嘴上的力道，让吉尔加美什舒服得简直要把整个胸肌送到恩奇都嘴里一样。</p><p>恩奇都看看自己粗大的下体，觉得饮饱吃醉了，是时候干正事了。</p><p>“之前一只是吉尔在爽，现在轮到我了，”恩奇都嘟着嘴想撒娇地说着，然后他用两手抓着吉尔加美什的双腿关节内则，把吉尔加美什</p><p>的双腿快压到胸口的位置。这个体位恩奇都能看到吉尔加美什刚刚被蹂躏了两次的后穴现在一张一合的像在欢迎着恩奇都的进入。</p><p>既然被欢迎着，恩奇都便大大方方地一下子顶吉尔加美什的深处，把自己整根都堪进吉尔加美什的后穴中。吉尔加美什的里面很热，也很紧致，</p><p>残留的雪糕在吉尔加美什的后穴中黏黏的，像对恩奇都恋恋不舍，不想恩奇都离开一样。恩奇都也没有理会这股粘稠感便快速地抽插起来。</p><p>被渴望已久的人填充了空虚，现在吉尔加美什满足得快要忘记呼吸了。恩奇都一到达了吉尔加美什的深处又狠狠地快要整根抽出，而后又大力地进攻，强而有力的抽插把吉尔加美什的肚子搅弄得一塌糊涂。</p><p>摩擦生热，两人的下体越来越热，炽热得让人害怕，又让人心痒痒想要一只维持着这股炽热感。</p><p>吉尔加美什爽得连口中的唾液都忘记咽下，他张开嘴厚重地呼吸着，唾液就沿着嘴角流下来，口中念念有词，语无伦次，</p><p>“啊。。。啊。。。后面被插得。。。好爽。。。”</p><p>“呜。。。小恩。。。好厉害。。。”</p><p>“继。。。继续插啊！还要，还要！”</p><p>“下面。。。啊。。。好热。。。要被烧死啦。。。”</p><p>看到吉尔加美什美得极致的五官因为自己的抽送而扭曲，又露出不堪的淫荡表情，恩奇都竟有一次觉得自己是在太罪大恶极了，竟然把美好</p><p>的东西毁成这么不知廉耻。但同时，胸口的情欲快感又升了一级。</p><p>他坐在地上，把躺着的吉尔加美什抱了起来，让他背对着自己坐着，如此一来，自己的男根就不需要出什么力便能整根插入吉尔加美什的体内。这样的体位让吉尔加美什和恩奇都能</p><p>更紧密地联系在一起，两人都很享受这个姿势。恩奇都一边抽插着，双手还不忘捏弄吉尔加美什的两个乳首，嘴巴也一直在吻着吉尔加美什雪白的颈脖。</p><p>来自上中下三重的刺激比刚刚躺着的体位带来更激动的体验。</p><p>“吉尔的乳首好可爱哦”，恩奇都一边吻着吉尔加美什的颈旁，一边说。</p><p>“脖子湿湿的，乳头痒痒的，下面被塞满满了，被这样玩！好开心啊！”，吉尔加美什把廉耻什么的抛到外太空了，他现在只想和另外快乐的人分享自己的快感。</p><p>恩奇都的双手离开了吉尔加美什的乳首，摸到吉尔加美什挺立的小吉尔上。虽然之前已经射了两次，但以为恩奇都一直在挑逗吉尔加美什，</p><p>小吉尔现在又重新精神抖擞地站起来了。看到小吉尔这么精神，恩奇都惊叹：“厉害！都射了两次还能继续射吗？”</p><p>吉尔加美什听到恩奇都的赞许，便自信地回答：“再射十次都可以！”</p><p>听到吉尔加美什这样吹嘘自己，恩奇都的双手不自觉地上下套弄着小吉尔，又用指甲轻刮小吉尔头顶的小孔，小孔上分泌的透明粘液弄得</p><p>小吉尔又湿又黏。渐渐吉尔加美什有点招架不住来自恩奇都的前后夹攻。</p><p>“小恩。。。我。。。我想。。射”，说完吉尔加美什便不好意思地低着头，刚刚才宣称自己还能射十次，但原来一次是这么快，吉尔加美什都觉得不好意思。不过因为</p><p>恩奇都实在太了解吉尔加美什的身体，吉尔加美什的弱点都会被全抽出来逐个击破，所以吉尔加美什射得快点也是理所当然的。</p><p>“不行，要一起射，等等我啦！”，恩奇都不满了，他怎么可以自己一个人偷跑呢。</p><p>吉尔加美什发现了恩奇都的乳首在这次交合还没被疼爱过，他猜想如果上下夹攻，应该也会加快小恩的速度。</p><p>“小恩，本王。。。转过来。。。你能快点。。。”，吉尔加美什提出让恩奇都加快速度的建议，恩奇都倒觉得无妨，便同意了。</p><p>吉尔加美什想要站起来换姿势，但却被恩奇都阻止了，要转身哪需要站起来，直接转就可以了！于是在他们的下体还相连的情况下，恩奇都硬把吉尔加美什</p><p>转了个180度。这种诡异的感受让吉尔加美什这个人软了抱着恩奇都，但想到要让恩奇都快点射，吉尔加美什硬撑着疲劳，一边一上一下地用自己的下体套弄着恩奇都的下体，</p><p>一边把头埋进恩奇都的胸前。</p><p>“小恩的乳首，也要被好好疼爱”，说完，吉尔加美什便学者恩奇都逗他那是，用嘴巴吸允着恩奇都的一边乳首，另一边则用指尖上下请轻弹。</p><p>恩奇都其实不太常被吉尔加美什玩弄乳首，总有些不适应，但新奇的感受又带给他很少有得舒适。</p><p>恩奇都舒服得喊出了声:“嗯。。。吉尔果然很棒！这样的话，很快就能赶上吉尔了！”</p><p>得到恩奇都的肯定，吉尔加美什便有胆量放手大干。嘴巴并不是长时间地停留在一边，吉尔加美什快速地摇着头伸着舌头，用很快的速度尽量公平地舔到两边的乳首。</p><p>吉尔加美什另一只空闲的手先是到自己的小吉尔头顶上沾取写粘液，然后摸到了恩奇都的后穴。恩奇都被他这个举动吓了一小跳。</p><p>知道恩奇都不太适应，吉尔加美什安慰着说：“没关系的，很舒服的”。</p><p>听着吉尔加美什软软的嗓音安慰着自己，恩奇都决定按着吉尔加美什的来。吉尔加美什并没有想过在这次交合中进入恩奇都体内，他只想按摩一下恩奇都的后穴加快恩奇都的速度。</p><p>于是吉尔加美什只在恩奇都的后穴外围抚摸着，手上的粘液润滑着恩奇都的后穴，沾上粘液，恩奇都感到后穴凉凉的，但每逢吉尔加美什指尖划过的地方又会烫得可怕。</p><p>恩奇都口中也渐渐发出了些许呻吟声：“嗯啊。。。嘶。。。。嗯嗯。。。。”</p><p>恩奇都渐渐在这种轻轻得抚摸中有了快感，换了这个对坐的姿势后本来一直是吉尔加美什在动，但恩奇都已经忍不住上下有力地摆动腰间以索求更猛烈的撞击。</p><p>吉尔加美什和恩奇都知道大家也差不多了，便紧紧抱着一起，两具躯体紧密地贴合着，从下体到小腹再到胸口，因为两人的身高身材都差不多，</p><p>当他们上下摩擦是两对乳首便互相摩擦着彼此。</p><p>撞击速度越来越快，连恩奇都也被快感侵蚀得语无伦次了，</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊，吉尔。。。我也。。。快来了。。。。”恩奇都提醒着，</p><p>“我要忍不住了，吉尔里面好舒服！”</p><p>“恩奇都。。。很硬。。。很热。。。恩奇都的。。。最喜欢了！”</p><p>“呀。。。不行了。。。忍不住了。。。要就这么。。。在外面啦。。。啊啊啊啊啊啊！去了！”</p><p>“吉尔，我忍不住！”</p><p>两人都满足地释放了自己的欲望，吉尔加美什直接释放在两人的小腹处，把本来已经大汗淋漓的两人弄得更凌乱；而恩奇都则把自己的东西一滴不少的全送进吉尔加美什的体内。</p><p>恩奇都把吉尔加美什抱着怀中躺了下来，用手轻轻地扫着吉尔加美什的背。吉尔加美什射了三次，一定是被累坏了，就让他这样休息一下吧。吉尔加美什在恩奇都宽广的怀中沉沉睡去。待吉尔加美什熟睡后，恩奇都小心翼翼地把吉尔加美什抱进睡房，关上门便一人默默地清洁着被他们弄得乱七八糟的客厅。。。</p><p>至于他们疲劳的身体嘛。。。当然是等吉尔加美什醒来后一起到浴室解决了啦！</p><p>【全文完】</p><p>五月 08, 2015</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>